luniafandomcom-20200222-history
Stage 4-10 (Legend)
Stage-Select Name: Submerged Temple Map Name: The Submerged Temple Summary *Difficulty: 6/10 *Party Requirement: 1-4 *Time to Complete: 15~30 min *Plot Summary: Guide First Room Proceed north where you will find 3 slimes and a couple of jars of snakes. Break the jars and kill the slimes to unlock the door. Once you open the door, no other players will be able to join the map. Second Room Go about halfway across the bridge and stop. Here you will notice something different from 4-10H... a giant snake! Once it finishes slithering its way across the screen, proceed across the bridge where you'll notice a bunch of jars. Destroy the jars and they will empty out snakes, you can stomp on these snakes to kill them or you can just wait for them to disappear. After a few seconds, the giant snake will appear back on the screen but this time to attack you. Use ranged attacks on its head which is across the water and once it is dead, proceed to the next room. Third Room Once you enter the room you'll notice another difference on Legend is the falling blocks. Try to avoid these as they can do 400+ damage and knock you down/stun you. You can go left or right first, it doesn't matter which way you go but they're both the same type of room. After you dodge the falling blocks and make your way into one of the rooms, you'll see three pillars, two of which are moving. Try to wait for those two to move away from the stationary one before hitting it, after you hit it, more slimes will spawn and those other two pillars will begin casting dark spheres and dark mist. Avoid the spheres/mist and kill the slimes then do the same thing on the other side (if your party members haven't already). Now you can proceed to the next room. Fourth Room This room is exactly the same as the previous one except your party will have to decide which way you will want to go first, because there will be a device which everyone must stand on at the same time to active. Once this device is activated, 4 pillars will appear but only one will be the correct one to break. You can usually tell which one is the correct one by seeing which one moves first, however if you break the wrong one then one of the four will happen: #rocks will fall from the sky #lightning will constantly strike #the ground will freeze along with a giant sphere of ice roaming the stage #an earthquake will shake the stage Once the correct pillar is broken, a group of ghost pirates will appear. Kill these pirates and then do the same thing on the other side. Once you have both sides cleared, go back into the middle and break the wall where yet another group of ghost pirates will attack. After you kill these you can proceed to the next room. Fifth Room This is the hardest room of the stage. Upon entering you notice an Illusionary Beast which is true to its name as it will create copies of itself, each with a life span of around 15 seconds. You can see which one is the real one by looking at its name, the real one will have a lighter shade of red in its named compared to the others, so focus your attack on that one. Another thing that makes this room difficult, is that walls will fall in a maze like pattern, separating your party, however the is a consistent, alternating pattern, so all you have to do is time the changes to regroup with your party. Once you finally kill the Illusionary Beast, go northeast with your party to the circle and activate it to continue to the next room. Final Room This is the room where all of those evil turtles and sharks like to hang out. First head northeast to the circle with your party to activate the cutscene. Once you regain control, have two people head left and two people head right. You'll have to have one person distract the giant turtle while the other person kills the smaller turtles. You can't hit the baby turtles with normal attacks, so you'll have to stomp on them or use a spell such as Arien's Raging Storm to hit them. The giant turtles have a large amount of HP so they will take a while to kill, but since they will be clipped against the wall, trying to attack the player on the other side, you won't have to worry about them hurting anybody. If one of them does happen to escape, just keep your distance from it when it glows red and keep using ranged attacks on it. Once they are dead, you will fight the gang of sharks next. The sharks will appear in the same manner as the turtles did, but are much easier to deal with. As they are crossing the bridge from the left or right, you can hit them with a multi-hit ranged attack to knock off most of their HP or even kill them if you're strong enough. The main enemy you'll have to worry about is the giant shark with the life bar, because he cannot be stunned and can deal quite a large amount of damage. The main thing to do is to stay behind him and use your most powerful attacks then dash out of danger. Before you know it, he'll be dead and you'll be ready to fight the boss.Monsters#Violent_Iron_Jaw_Shamurloc Boss *'Mini Boss (x4):' Dragon Head (approx 5,600 HP) *'Actual Boss:' Tarask (approx. 56,000 HP) Boss Strategy This is one of the easiest bosses in the game. The trick is to run to the right of its furthest right head (the dark red one). As long as you stay to the right of it, then he cannot hit you. Once you are in position, start unleasing your spells on the red hydra head, but run away when you see his mouth start to glow as this is an indicator that he is about use his breath attack which will knock you up into the air and multi-hit you to death. Occasionally, there will be a pillar that will spawn next to this head and shoot dark energy at you, simply take out this pillar and resume your assault on the head until it is dead. Once you kill the red hydra head, you can move onto the green one, which basically applies the same strategy. Once you've destroyed the green head, you can move onto Tarask himself, but be wary of his earthquake attack and breath attack. The earthquake can easily take your HP down to 0 and if combined with the breath attack then it can very well kill you. You'll want to stay out of range of both of those attacks and use ranged attacks if possible, if not, then run in and out inbetween those attacks and you should be fine. After a while, you'll notice that the green and red hydra heads will respawn, this will also give Tarask back approx 5,600 HP (take note that each time you kill one of his heads it subtracts 5,600 HP from his total HP), so you'll want to run back to the safety corner and keep assaulting until those heads are dead again. If you're lucky, then Tarask's total HP will be low enough to where he'll die once one of his other heads are killed, however this method is not recommended because you will not get 1,000,000 EXP from him if you do so, so it is best to kill Tarask's main head to finish him off. Monsters Drops << Legend 4-9 Legend 5-1 >> Category:Episode 4 Legend